


Potty

by ainstarry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, I Had To, I Tried, lol, my life's sucks, there's just so little of this ship in the fandom, you'll thank me one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainstarry/pseuds/ainstarry
Summary: Sherlock and potties.





	Potty

“Talk”, commanded Sherlock as soon as he saw Lestrade on the crime scene. Behind him, Watson sighed out in annoyance at his attitude. Lestrade should've felt offended and advice Sherlock -though, he felt unlikely the man would even listen to him- to respect him as the superior in their relationship however he just simply ignored it and explained to him what had happened.

“As you’ve seen, it’s a murder. Don’t let the gun in his hand and the suicide note fool you-”

“What the heck is that?”

Sherlock as usual reflectively rolled his eyes whenever he hears Anderson’s voice. “Please do shut up, Anderson. I could  _ feel _ my brain cells dying whenever you speak.”

If looks could kill Anderson would be arrested for murder on the spot. But instead of doing that he turned towards his boss, “Captain, you can’t seriously allow this. It’s already enough he’s contaminating the crime scene but to bring a child to one is absolute madness!”

“So you can see, Anderson. For a second there, I was convinced you were blind.”

Lestrade swore it felt like he was aging faster than a normal human being. Carried on Sherlock’s arms was without a doubt, a small child that he estimated around the age of three. The boy curled his small arms around Sherlock’s neck and was contentedly sleeping.

“Did you kidnapped him? You definitely did, didn’t you? Captain, we should arrest this freak right now?”

He had thought of the possibility but when he looked more at the boy he knew that wasn’t the case. The similarity of their faces and the curly hair tells another story. But, that would be impossible! 

Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man but he’s… Sherlock. 

“I was wrong. You are most definitely blind, Anderson. I expect nothing from you and yet I’m still disappointed.” Turning towards Lestrade, “Seeing that from now on you’ll be seeing a lot of the child. Captain, I introduce you to Nero Hamish Alder Holmes.”

“I never thought you as the marrying type, Holmes”, he said. “In fact, I  _ can’t _ imagine you being in any kind of relationship.”

“Me too.” John at the side chided in. 

“Are we here to discuss my matrimony or are we here to discuss this murder? No need. I already solved it! The killer is-”

“Daddy”, a soft mumble came from the small boy. His eyes were still hazy from sleep. Sherlock hummed softly down at him with one hand rubbing his back with a sort of gentleness that was unusual to Lestrade. “I need to go to the potty.”

Without missing a beat, “Lestrade, I would reveal the rather obvious murderer after we’re finished in the potty. We wouldn’t take long.” And just like that, Sherlock left the room in search of the nearest potty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and please criticize my writing. Thank you very much.


End file.
